


3. Sand

by maemusicmelody



Series: 100 KananaWoobys: prompt challenge [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them more than life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach, sand, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Their six month anniversary is aproaching but Kanan is stuck in college that weekend. Still, Ruby wants to so something special for her.





	3. Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Wow no angst

Kanan was away at college for their six months anniversary on Sunday. They had tried to move around their schedules so that she could at least come home for the weekend, but it seemed as though it wasn't meant to be. The older girl had two tests on Monday and she had a paper due on Saturday, so coming a day early was also out of the question.

Ruby didn't mind that they would celebrate the week after, but she was still determined to give Kanan something special on the actual day. Kanan wasn't only her girlfriend, she was also her childhood friend and one of the most influencial people in her life next to her sister. Ruby really wanted to do something special to show Kanan just how much she loved her.

"You're going so overboard, Ruby! Geez. It's not even one year yet." Yoshiko had laughed at her during their free period when Ruby was jotting down ideas on what to do. The fallen angel wasn't wrong though. Ruby had the most extra list filled with expensive and/or strange gifts there was out there.

"Leave her alone, zura... She's in love." Hanamaru came to the defense of her best friend. She patted the groaning redhead's shoulder, a small grin forming on her lips as she looked over the list. "You are such a hopeless romantic, Ruby-chan."

"S-stop teasing me guys! Just... please help me think of something good!" Ruby whined and dropped her head onto her desk.

The three of them had spent the rest of their free period trying to help Ruby think of something she could do. It took a while for them to all agree on something Kanan would like, but not too extravagant or something Ruby couldn't handle. Ruby was definitely pleased by whay she had decided to do and was quick to give her best friends a huge hug to thank them for their help.

* * *

 

The day before their anniversary, Ruby set out to the beach where Aqours had often spent time together. If there was two things Ruby knew that Kanan loved, it would be the beach and memories with their friends. Since Kanan was going to school in the city where the beach wasn't just outside in their backyard, Ruby figured Kanan would have missed it.

Her toes dug into the warm sand before a wave of cool water would kiss her skin. Yes. She was sure this would be the perfect gift.

She took out the stuff she brought from home and placed it on the sand, a good distance from where the waves would hit but close enough where Ruby still had damp sand and could easily get more water from the ocean if needed. She would have to work fast in order to beat the rising tides. However, she wasn't worried. Ever since they were children, she had been making sandcastles with her sister, Kanan and Mari. She knew she would finish in time.

Her nimble hands went to work, first forming small cicles to outline where everything would go. It took her a few times before she was satisfied with her placement and would actually start the project she was going to make. First was the center piece, the crowning glory of her art. This has to be perfect! Ruby wouldn't accept anything less, wanting it to seem realistic. She wanted Kanan to think she had cheated and just covered the real thing in sand.

Her hands gently patted down on the sand, formint the shapes as of it were actually clay. Every now and then she would get up to get some more water or some soaked sand to make it easier to sculpt her masterpiece. The centerpiece took the longest to do, taking up almost two hours total, but it was worth it. Ruby was very pleased with her work.

Next she made the boarder with nine other shapes popping out of the sand. Those individually didn't take very long to make, but making nine of them still took quite a bit of time to do. It ended up taking another two hours for her to finish those, more because she was so insistent on making every little detail as perfect.

The last part were the words that she would write in front of the whole piece. This took a lot longer than she expected, having had a hard time trying to eyeball how big to write it. She had to drag her hand over it, erasing the letters, multiple times before she could get it to look the way she had imagined it.

Ruby's grin grew on her lips at the sight of her work. This was perfect. One more thing to do.

Skipping over to her stuff, she set up her tripod and camera. After setting the timer she runs over to the display and poses.

Perfect.

She was ready for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

 

Around noon, when the two of them set up the video call over skype the first thing Kanan did was stare at Ruby with worry.

"Ruby! You're all sunburnt, love... What happened?!"

"Huh?" Oh right, Ruby completely forgot about that. It was painful to say the least, especially when she went home and had to rub aloe all over herself. She had been so excited about her present that she has forgotten to put on sunblock on the beach. Whoops. "Oh that... Ehehe... Don't worry about it! I accidentally stayed out in the sun too long is all..."

Well she wasn't lying at least. She just didn't want to give away her surprise.

"Silly girl. What am I going to do with you?" Kanan chuckled, leaning against one arm and smiling at her girlfriend affectionately. "I love you..."

"I love you too!" Ruby giggled and smiled back at her just as affectionately. "Happy 6 months."

"Mhmm happy 6 months. The happiest six months." Kanan nodded and sighed. "I'm so sorry I can't be there right now, Ruby... I know you were really excited for this."

"It's okay. What's one more week in a span of forever huh?" Ruby at first though she was going way too fast with that whole forever thing, but Kanan surprisingly was the one to say she wanted that first. Ruby fondly remembered the moment and how she cried as soon as she hear Kanan wanted the same thing she did.

"Yeah... I promise when you start college and we live together, we'll make up for the lost time, kay?"

"Alright." Ruby started typing on the keyboard, looking for her file. "Ehe! Ohhh you're gonna love what I made you babe. I'm so excited to show you~"

"You sure you don't wanna open presents when I'm there next week?" Kanan had the bag next to her, all wrapped up and ready. It was kind of weird to her, opening each other's present on camera, but either way she was just glad they had a reason to be opening ip presents in the first place.

"Noooooo babbyyy. I wanna show you nooowww!" Ruby whined, thinking Kanan really didn't want to open the presents, but her expression quickly changed when Kanan pulled out the gift bag from the under her desk.

"Alright alright. Here I'll open yours first." She moved the wrapping while Ruby's eyes glowed with anticipation as she waited to see what it was. Ruby squealed loudly when she saw Kanan pull out an aqua blue dolphin plushie out of the bag. "I'm not there to cuddle you every night anymore so I though, I could at least be there in spirit...?"

"I love her! I'm going to cuddle her so much and kiss her as if you were with me!" Ruby's was beaming. She couldn't wait to cuddle that stuff toy, though of course, cuddling her girlfriend would be even better. She clicked a few more buttons now, sending the file to Kanan. "Here's your present~ I know how much you miss the beach and all of our friends, and of course me! So..."

Kanan looked like she was about to cry, her eyes welling up with tears when she saw the picture.

A dolphin made of sand was in the middle. If she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn it was the real thing, just the wrong color. It's cute face was held up proudly, the details she had made to make the eyes seem to pop out was astounding.

Around the dolphin was each of their friend's idol symbols popping out of the sand. She couldn't help but chuckle at how cute they all were from the swirl on the lollipop to the little sail boat on the sea.

In front of all that was K + R Forever witten is Ruby's curvy handwriting in the sand. Just that alone as enough to make Kanan's heart skip a beat.

"I printed it out and put it in this photobook." Ruby said softly, holding out the black book that was decorated with stickers. She fliped through the other pages. They were all pictures of the two of them, some including their friends too. "So if you're ever missing home, you can always just look at these."

"Ruby... What did I ever do to deserve you?" Kanan chuckled, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ruby smiled back at her knowing that what they had was really something special.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby is too sweet. Find me a girl that will do this for me ;w; such sweet angels


End file.
